


Say Anything

by diamondforger



Series: Whumptober 2020 [15]
Category: Mirai Sentai Timeranger
Genre: M/M, Possession, suffocation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26978593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondforger/pseuds/diamondforger
Summary: Ayase is possessed and helpless to do anything except wait for the stranger puppeting his body to make a mistake that will alert the other rangers.
Relationships: Asami Tatsuya/Ayase
Series: Whumptober 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945867
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Say Anything

**Author's Note:**

> No 15. INTO THE UNKNOWN
> 
> **Possession** | Magical Healing | Science Gone Wrong

“Time to have some fun.” Ayase's mouth said in a voice that wasn't his own. 

He couldn't do anything to stop the way his lips formed into a wide smile as he looked up at the entrance of Tomorrow Research. 

It was terrible luck really. The criminal that'd taken over his body hadn't even been looking for the rangers. He'd been looking for someone that could easily blend in and he'd happened to pick a driver. 

He'd happened to pick the driver that was also one of his boss' biggest threats. 

Ayase couldn't move, couldn't speak, couldn't do anything as the criminal puppeting his body had discovered the changer on his wrist and read the business card in his pocket. It wasn't hard to put two and two together. 

There was only one thing keeping Ayase's hopes up as his body climbed out of the car and approached the entrance. This impostor had hubris. 

The smart thing to do would have been to take Ayase straight to Dolnero, but that wasn't enough for this ex-prisoner. No, he wanted more. He wanted to really impress the family. That would be his downfall. 

At least, Ayase hoped it would be his downfall. 

"I was expecting something more impressive," Ayase's mouth said. It wasn't his voice. It very obviously wasn't his. It was high and nasally, the second the impostor spoke in front of the other, the jig would be up. "Ah well, I supposed it's smart to hide in a dump like this. The Londerz's would never think to look in a place this shabby."

Ayase wanted to bite back against the jab, but he couldn't. He was almost positive whatever was being used to control him didn't record his thoughts. The control was just based on his nervous system. Another good thing, he couldn't give up any important secrets this way. 

The ruse would be over in seconds, Ayase convinced himself. There were too many things that could go wrong for the impostor. His teammates would see through it instantly. 

The impostor stopped in front of the door and took a deep breath. As he exhaled, Ayase's posture changed. In seconds he went from swaggering around to acting like he was exhausted and on the brink of collapse. 

Ayase barely had time to question the choice as his body was crossing the threshold. 

Domon and Sion were sitting on the couch looking through some schematics. Ayase waited for them to notice something was off. 

"Welcome home," Sion said brightly, "How'd it go?"

The impostor replied with a non committal grunt. He turned, putting the keys in the right spot by the door and heading directly for the correct locker. 

"That good, huh?" Domon replied with short laugh. 

Fear was starting to build in Ayase's chest as his hands managed to open his lock despite not knowing the combination and putting his jacket away in the same way he always did. 

How did the impostor know how to do this? It didn't make any sense.

His body was moving to his bedroom now. No one stopped him or even did a double take at his decision to take a nap in the middle of the day. That wasn't normal. Why wasn't anyone saying anything?

Once he was alone again, Ayase's body slipped back into the impostor's strange posture and he laughed. 

"Oh, did you not realize?" The impostor's whispered into the empty room. He dropped down to reach under the bed to grab the box he shouldn't know was there. "I can't see your memories, but I can feel your muscle memory. I just have to ride your instincts well enough and no one will notice."

Of course. It made sense, but it also gave Ayase an idea. The impostor was rooting through his stuff, but Ayase knew he wouldn't find much of use. All their future tech was safely locked away, Yuri always made sure of that. 

The box was full of sentimental objects Ayase had hidden it because of pride, not because they were monetarily valuable. That meant there were ways to trip up the impostor. Just push at instincts that Ayase would normally repress. Trick the impostor into doing something that would draw suspicion. 

There were voices in the main room as the impostor quickly shoved the box back under the bed. He scrambled up, barely shifting back into the slumped posture when Tatsuya burst through the door without knocking. 

"How'd it go?" he asked brightly. He was sweaty with smears of dirt over his face. Ayase vaguely remembered that Tatsuya mentioning some gardening work. 

The impostor tried the same exact noncommittal grunt as before. That wouldn't work on Tatsuya. Ayase already knew that from experience. 

"Did something happen? You don't look so good." Tatsuya moved into Ayase's personal space, just like he always did. 

The first instinct was to move away, but Ayase thought as hard as he could about doing the opposite. Let Tatsuya get closer. In fact, get even closer to him. Grab onto him, be emotional. 

Ayase focused everything on reacting in a way that would seem suspicious. It seemed to be working. Ayase's hand grabbed Tatsuya's shirt as he looked at the ground with a dark expression. 

"Hey, what's wrong?" Tatsuya's hand was on Ayase's shoulder. 

Ayase wanted to jerk away, but he had to push that instinct away. He had to make Tatsuya suspicious. He needed to do something drastic that would make it obvious it wasn't really him. 

"Talk to me." Tatsuya was so close. Ayase had never let Tatsuya stay this close for this long before. He wasn't even sure what his instinct was at this point. If he was being honest, it was kind of nice, or it would be if it'd just been the two of them without the unwanted presence that had caused the situation.

Talking wasn't an option, not if the impostor wanted to keep up appearances. But there weren't any other options. Tatsuya wasn't going to let him just walk off without an explanation at this point. It was checkmate. 

Or at least, that's what Ayase thought. It turned out there was a move that didn't involve talking. He couldn't to anything to stop his body as it grabbed Tatsuya by the collar and pulled him into a kiss. 

Tatsuya went still and Ayase felt a stab in his chest. It'd been a bold move, but a misguided one. This was a messy way to end it all, but at least it was ending. Tatsuya was going to reject him and there was no way for the impostor to handle that one with dignity. 

Except Tatsuya didn't reject him. After a moment of pause, he didn't push Ayase away, he only pulled him closer.

It was like the floodgates had opened. Tatsuya's kisses were messy and intense and hungry. He kissed like he'd been starving for this moment and he clung to Ayase like the man like his life depended on it. 

Neither Ayase nor the impostor expected the reaction. Ayase knees went weak as Tatsuya's arms wrapped around him, pressing their bodies together. His mouth opened with a whimper and Tatsuya pressed in even deeper, his tongue exploring Ayase's mouth in a way that should have been too much, but somehow felt amazing. 

"I was starting to think I'd missed my chance." Tatsuya broke the kiss just long enough to say, before diving right back in.

If Ayase had been in control of his body that would have frozen him on the spot. But he wasn't. The person controlling his body was unaffected by that statement. Ayase's hands were roaming Tatsuya's body. From the outside it would seem like he was just responding in kind to Tatsuya's affection, but Ayase could feel the way his hands were lingering in all the wrong place. The impostor was looking for something. 

Whatever it was he was looking for he couldn't find it the with how they were pressed against each other. So the impostor's next move was to push Tatsuya back, shoving him down onto the bed. 

Tatsuya went so willingly. He moaned as Ayase climbed on top of him. Nausea churned Ayase's stomach as he felt Tatsuya press against his hands. This was all a game to the monster in his head. He didn't care how open and vulnerable Tatsuya was right now. He was more than willing to exploit it. 

Tatsuya wasn't even questioning Ayase's motives as his hands were pinned above his head. He was didn't notice that as "Ayase" started trailing kissing down his neck, his fingers were gently undoing the strap on his changer. He didn't notice as the impostor slipped the device from around his wrist and tucked it away in his pocket. 

Ayase was screaming in his head. He hated this. He hated being powerless and forced to watch Tatsuya get used like this. 

Anger turned to fear as the impostor sat up. He held Tatsuya down on the bed, a cruel smile warping his face.

Tatsuya's eyes widened as he realized something was wrong, but it was too late. The impostor grabbed a pillow and pressed it against his face. 

"Good night, Timeranger," he said with a laugh as Tatsuya struggled under him. 

Ayase was helpless to do anything as the man under him fought uselessly to push him off. He'd always assumed Tatsuya would beat him in a contest of strength, but now Ayase wasn't even being budged. 

There were tears flowing down his face even as the impostor laughed. Tatsuya's movements grew sluggish and he went limp on the bed. Ayase prayed that the impostor would stop there. Prayed that knocking Tatsuya out would be enough. 

The pillow wasn't being removed. There wasn't much time left, this couldn't be it. Ayase couldn't stomach the idea of Tatsuya dead in his bed by his own hands. 

There was a knock at the door and Ayase instinctively made a noise of acknowledgement. Maybe the impostor assumed it would be fine, that just a grunt wasn't permission to enter. He was wrong in that assumption.

The door swung open and there was a yell. Before he could turn to look, Ayase found himself tackled by Sion. The guy was little, but he knew how to hit.

Ayase was knocked off Tatsuya. His body was swinging back at Sion, knocking him away, but there was no escape. Domon heard the shout and came to block the door. 

The impostor foolishly tried to get past him, but Ayase knew what the result of that would be even before he felt Domon's fist connect with his face. 

Ayase lost consciousness before he hit the ground. 

...

"I need to ask you something."

Ayase groaned. He held the ice pack to his swollen cheek as he turned to look at Tatsuya. He knew he'd have to talk about it, he was just hoping to have a little more time to think. 

"I'm sorry," Ayase muttered, "I couldn't stop him. I tried everything."

"You know that's not what I was going to ask," Tatsuya settled on the couch next to Ayase. 

Sion was still sitting at his computer, headphones on and attention glued to the screen, but very deliberately not leaving them alone. The prisoner had been successfully refrozen, but everyone was still on edge. This had been the first attack to reach their home and Ayase couldn't blame the others for still watching him with suspicion.

"I wasn't expecting him to... do what he did," Ayase said quietly. 

"Did you expect my reaction?"

"No." 

It was a half truth. He'd sensed something for Tatsuya, but he'd convinced himself he was imagining it. And he hadn't expected the... intensity of the response. Even thinking about it made his heart jump. 

"It's... it's a little too late to pretend now," Tatsuya's voice shook as he placed a hand on Ayase's knee, "Now that it's out there, I do want to continue, just... take it a bit slower this time. Talk things through."

Ayase could agree with the slower part. The thought of anything physical made his stomach churn. He still couldn't get the feeling of Tatsuya's limp body under him out of his mind. He nodded, placing a hand over Tatsuya's. "Talking sounds good. Let's just stick to talking for now."

**Author's Note:**

> I had to rewrite this entire thing from scratch after my notes app made the first version vanish into the ether lmao


End file.
